1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known display device (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2013-222515), a light source for display output includes a plurality of light emitting regions, and the intensity of light is adjustable for each light emitting region. This light adjustment function for each light emitting region is known as what is called a local dimming function.
When the local dimming function is used, outputs having identical luminance in terms of data appear differently depending on the intensity of light from each light emitting region in some cases. Thus, when a difference in the intensity of light between adjacent light emitting regions is equal to or larger than a predetermined value, such a phenomenon occurs that outputs having an identical luminance in terms of data from the adjacent display regions performing display output using light from these light emitting regions are visually recognized as different outputs in some cases. Such a phenomenon is further easily visually recognizable when an identical color is expected to be displayed continuously in a larger area, such as a background color.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device that can decrease visual recognition of a difference in output luminance due to a difference in the intensity of light between adjacent light emitting regions.